


Unexpected Reaction

by FrenchScribbler



Series: How the lettuce family got bigger [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Time Skip, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Slow Burn, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchScribbler/pseuds/FrenchScribbler
Summary: Seteth is confused about a lot of things about Byleth. Though it is the reaction of his traitor of a body that concerns him the most.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Seteth, My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Series: How the lettuce family got bigger [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762282
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Unexpected Reaction

Seteth was making a last round in the monastery late at night, as he did sometimes, to make sure no student was out after their curfew. However, he would have been too focused on his own thoughts to catch anyone red-handed. Byleth and her students had found intruders belonging to the Western Church in the Holy Mausoleum and the Sword of the Creator had been found in Seiros’ empty coffin. More importantly, Byleth’s Crest was compatible to the sword and she could even use its power without its Crest stone, which was unheard of. But what had surprised Seteth the most was that Rhea had decided to entrust the Sword of the Creator to her. He had immediately protested, sharing his concern since the sword was a very important relic, and not only to the Church. But as usual, Rhea had a good reason to trust that Byleth wouldn’t disappoint them.

Now walking near the lake, Seteth was convinced Rhea was hiding something from him about Byleth. Something big. It made him more wary about the professor. He sighed while scratching his beard and walked back to the gardens. He was approaching the last bedroom of the dormitory when he realized he had forgotten to make a turn earlier. He was about to go back when he saw that the last room’s door was ajar. It was Byleth’s room. What if there were other intruders? What if they had had people coming back for the Sword of the Creator? Of course, Byleth was strong enough to fight anyone who was foolish enough to attack her. But still…

Seteth silently walked toward the door, attentive to any noise that would indicate of an attack. He could hear steps and it was enough for him to imagine someone sneaking on her with a knife in her sleep. He almost had reached the door knob when the door suddenly opened and he got grabbed inside by his clothes and pinned to the wall. Seteth held his breath when he saw Byleth was the one pushing him to the wall, with the sharp edge of a dagger near his throat. She was wearing nothing but underwear, thus exposing her pale skin and round shapes to his sight.

“Seteth?”

“I-I’m sorry,” he stuttered while deciding it was better for him to focus on her poker face and delicately pushing the blade of her dagger from his neck. “Your door wasn’t closed, I thought you might have been in danger.”

“Oh,” she uttered before dropping the dagger on her desk. “And I thought someone was coming to attack me.”

Seteth could feel his heart pounding in his chest. When she finally let him go, he straightened his clothes and avoided directly looking at her. Byleth was almost naked in front of him and she wasn’t even trying to hide her figure. Another woman would have reacted differently. But he couldn’t say she was an ordinary woman. And why was she only in her underwear anyway? _No_. Better not think about that. Because he was pretty sure he was blushing. And if he wasn’t, he would probably end up blushing anyway if he persisted thinking about it.

“Well, I should go now,” he almost whispered. “Have a good night.”

He quickly grabbed the door knob when he heard Byleth’s voice again.

“Seteth.”

Hearing his name made him raise his head to look at her. Terrible mistake. He hoped at least the light was too dim for her to notice his reddened cheeks. What was he? A teenager?

“Have a good night, too.”

Seteth made an awkward nod and closed the door when leaving. Then, he went on a brisk walk toward his dormitory. His heart was still pounding and he could feel his face was very warm. What was that reaction? It was probably because she had caught him by surprise. That was the only plausible explanation.

As he did every night before going to bed, Seteth went to Flayn’s room and opened the door to watch her sleep. He had done so since she was born and it was a very important ritual for him. Sometimes, he would covered her back with her blanket or he would hold his hand while she was having a nightmare. Suddenly, he remembered what she had told him a while ago when they were having lunch. _I can’t say I’m surprised since she’s a beautiful woman_. It made him roll his eyes and close the door to finally go to his own room.

There, he lighted a candle and sat on the bed to take his boots off. It had been a long day and much had happened. He hadn’t realized until that moment how tired he was. He wanted to continue working on the writing of his new tale but he was too tired.

While he was undressing, Seteth thought about the way Byleth had wished him good night. Why was he thinking about it? She was only being polite. He tilted his head, thinking he might have seen something in her eyes at that moment. Had he really? He quickly dismissed the idea and shook his head.

That night, he dreamt of the Rhodos Coast again. That place had always been so dear to him because it held many memories of his late wife. In his dream, someone was ankle deep in the water. It was a woman for her white dress was dancing in the wind. _Seteth_. He heard his name but his wife didn’t call him by that name. Was it really her? He was walking toward her but it was as if he was walking very slowly. The sky was blue, the ocean was too. Only the woman’s figure was changing the colors of the scenery.

When he finally reached her, he didn’t think about the color of her hair being different from his wife’s. He couldn’t see her face; her hair was blocking the view. He softly touched her shoulder. She turned her face and their gazes locked, like that time he was in his office and she was in the corridor. Byleth. He watched her lips moving as she was calling his name again. Stunned, he felt compelled to move closer, as if her lips were calling his to them. He was about to kiss her when everything disappeared.

Utterly shocked and panting, Seteth was lying on his bed and all he could see now was the ceiling. His heart was hammering against his ribcage and he was sweating. Usually, he would feel at peace after dreaming of the Rhodos Coast. But not this time. It was quite the contrary actually. He was in a frenzy. And what upset him the most was the erection he could feel under his sheet. Seteth was a man who prided himself in his self-control but that exact moment made him feel like a failure.

He did admit dreams couldn’t be controlled, but why would his body react for someone he was so wary of? He wasn’t attracted to her. Well, she had a nice, toned body on which Seteth suddenly remembered to have glimpsed a few scars. _Oh no_. His erection was getting even worse. Was his body turning against his mind?

He closed his eyes, trying to calm down. Inspiration. Expiration. He could see Byleth again through his eyelids. Her white dress. Her hair. Her lips. Closing his eyes was a bad idea after all. He let a heavy, frustrated sigh.

Seteth turned his face to the window; the day was almost rising. He needed to get out of bed very soon; he didn’t have much time to calm himself down. He sighed again, having resigned himself to settle the situation with his own hands. Literally. It was the fastest solution.

He could feel he was very hard in his hand and he was ashamed of that fact. That expressionless young woman never had given him any reason to have such thoughts about her. It wasn’t her fault; it was only his. Seteth was confused but now wasn’t the time to ponder about it. He’d better finish quickly before someone interrupted him. Or worse: before someone caught him in the act. He would die of embarrassment were it be the case.

Closing his eyes to use his imagination, he thought it was such a shame that he couldn’t remember his wife’s face, though he had mixed feelings about using her as jerk-off material. And he still remembered his dream rather clearly, or at least the most interesting parts, like Byleth’s voice calling his name. It was still ringing in his ears, so well that the muscles of his body tensed up. The movement of her lips as she was pronouncing _Seteth_. A moan escaped his throat, he could feel he was close. The anticipation building up from the kiss she looked willing to share. He shuddered and all the tension in his body disappeared. This much was enough to do the trick. That wasn’t much actually. Was it really the idea of kissing her that made him in such a pitiful state?

He pushed his soiled sheet away from him while still catching his breath and turned his face toward the window again. Losing control was unlike him. Seteth was a cautious man who was in the habit of keeping his cool whatever the situation. He had to, because of the secrets he had to keep to protect both Flayn and himself.

As he was sitting on the bed, he prayed the Goddess he wouldn’t cross path with Byleth today because he would think about what he had just done and he was unsure about his ability to hide his embarrassment. And he suddenly let out a whimper when he realized that worse could happen. Would he get another erection just by looking at her? Now, _that_ would be embarrassing.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not used to write smutty stuff so I hope it was okay.
> 
> And I love reading comments ♥


End file.
